Beautiful
by Yongyongieee
Summary: Johnny tak pernah berpikir ia akan menemukan sosok seindah Lee Taeyong. Apa lagi jatuh pada pesonanya di detik pertama ia melihatnya. Terima kasih pada sahabat sialannya, Oh Sehun. Hanya sekedar ff gaje Johnyong buat meramaikan ff Johnyong yang bisa dihitung pake jari. Enjoy!


**Beautiful**

 **Johnny Seo**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **Johnyong**

 **Rated T**

.

.

Johnny tak percaya, disaat ia menerima telepon itu dua hari yang lalu dan berakhir berada di dalam pesawat untuk meninggalkan Chicago. Ia sangat-sangat tak mempercayai ucapan Sehun, sahabat gilanya yang baru memberitahu undangan pernikahannya dua hari sebelum hari pernikahannya. Memangnya sesibuk apa orang itu tak memberitahunya paling tidak sebulan atau seminggu sebelum pernikahannya?

 _"_ _Kau hanya iri aku menikah lebih dulu daripadamu."_

Jika Sehun berada tepat di depan matanya saat itu, mungkin ia akan mencekik sahabatnya itu sehingga pernikahannya dibatalkan.

Oh, sebegitu bangganya pemuda angkuh bermarga Oh itu saat akhirnya menikah **bukan** dengan kekasih yang ia pacari 9 tahun lamanya tetapi dengan perempuan yang dijodohkan keluarganya. Mungkin keluarganya stress saat anak sulung mereka tak kunjung menikah sementara usianya sudah berada di pertengahan kepala tiga.

 _Tolong beritahu dirimu sendiri juga, Seo Youngho._

Johnny menghela nafasnya saat benaknya sendiri secara gamblang mengejeknya. Ia memilih menutup matanya dan menikmati sisa perjalanannya menuju Korea dengan tidur. Semoga ia tak mengalami _jet lag_ saat tiba disana dan langsung menghadiri pernikahan sahabat terbrengseknya itu.

.

.

" _Noona_ cantik! Aah.. beruntungnya _noona_ bisa bersanding dengan Sehun- _hyung_ di pelaminan nanti."

Wanita dengan balutan dress sutra berwarna putih itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Sebelum mencubit kedua pipi remaja laki-laki yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya menemaninya selama ia didandani.

"Bocah diam saja ya!"

Remaja laki-laki itu menjerit tertahan. Cubitan _noona_ -nya adalah cubitan termaut yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Cantik-cantik preman, itu julukannya untuk _noona_ tercintanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _noona_ memangnya bisa jalan dengan _high-heels_ seperti itu? Kalau terjatuh saat naik ke atas altar bagaimana?"

"Kau yang akan tertawa paling kencang."

"Ah, _noona_ memang tahu segalanya tentang adik tercintamu ini luar dalam!"

Jika _high-heels_ yang wanita itu kenakan tak membelit kakinya dengan tali-tali tak jelas itu, mungkin wajah manis adiknya itu akan menyambut dengan senang hati sepasang _high-heels_ yang terlempar ke arahnya.

Anggap ia sedang baik hati untuk tidak _menyiksa_ adik tercintanya.

"Sayang,"

Keduanya menoleh saat pintu ruang rias terbuka dan sosok wanita paruh baya tampak di ambangnya. "sudah siap?"

Anggukan mantap dari calon mempelai wanita itu sangat bertolak belakang saat si mempelai berdiri dan hampir tersandung gaun pengantinnya sendiri.

 _Untung bukan saat di altar._

Sayangnya, baik mau di altar ataupun disini, tetap saja, sosok adik tercintanya itu akan tertawa paling kencang jika hal seperti itu terjadi.

"Diam Lee Taeyong. Atau mau kubocorkan tentang _crush_ berlebihanmu pada sepupu Sehun si Jung itu?"

Mendengar ancaman dari _noona_ -nya membuat sosok laki-laki satu-satunya di ruangan itu menutup mulutnya rapat. Bisa gawat kalau _noona_ -nya yang _nyablak_ ini benar-benar tega membocorkannya. Mau taruh dimana wajah tampannya kalau bertemu Jung Jaehyun nanti?

"Anak pintar."

Kali ini giliran si bungsu Lee yang memutar bola matanya. Rasanya ia ingin menjorokkan tubuh kakak perempuan beda tujuh tahunnya itu agar mencium lantai altar saat mengantarnya nanti. Mungkin jika ia melakukannya calon suaminya akan tertawa lebih kencang daripadanya.

Ya, mengingat betapa tak sejalannya wajah tampan Oh Sehun dengan tingkah lakunya.

.

.

Johnny hampir saja terlambat. Salahkan _ahjussi_ pengemudi taksi yang tak tahu jalan dan membawanya keliling-keliling sebelum benar-benar sampai pada tempat pernikahan sahabatnya. Yah, salahkan dirinya juga yang sudah terlalu betah di Chicago sehingga lupa mengunjungi kampong halaman ibunya. Atau mungkin salahkan Sehun, yang selalu melarang Johnny untuk kembali ke Seoul dan mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan ke belahan dunia lain hanya untuk menuruti kemauan gilanya.

Tolong beritahu kenapa Johnny bisa bersahabat dengan Sehun lebih dari 20 tahun lamanya.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, keluarga Oh tak akan ragu untuk membuang-buang uangnya untuk membuat perayaan megah bagi anak sulungnya. Mungkin sekaligus perayaan bahwa akhirnya si sulung menikah juga.

Ngomong-ngomong, Johnny tak bisa menemukan sosok yang ia kenal disini.

"Johnny _-hyung_!"

Johnny membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Akhirnya, ada sosok yang ia kenali sejak menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul.

Pelukan erat menyambutnya. Bahkan membuat tubuh jangkungnya terdorong ke belakang. Ia harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat ia diterjang begitu saja.

"Ya Jung Jaehyun! Ingat kalau kau bukan remaja kemarin sore yang dua tahun lalu kutemui! Tubuhmu berat tahu!"

Pelukan itu melonggar dan wajah berpura-pura sedih ala Jung Jaehyun terpampang di depan matanya.

"Wow, kau tumbuh jadi pemuda tampan, Jung!"

"Tentu saja, _hyung_!

Johnny tidak mengatakan hal itu untuk mengusir ekspresi sedih yang sudah sangat jelas dibuat-buat oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu. Bagaimana pun, Sehun sudah terlalu banyak mengkontaminasi sepupu yang memiliki perbedaan usia hampir setengah usianya itu.

Jangan beritahu kalau ia sudah tua.

Tapi sungguh, Jung Jaehyun yang bahkan sudah ia kenal sejak pertama kali lahir ke dunia, lalu tumbuh menjadi bocah gembul yang hobi merecoki tugas sekolahnya saat itu, kemudian tumbuh menjadi remaja yang memiliki tubuh kurus namun tinggi, hingga sekarang tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dengan tubuh berisi dan tinggi yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Jangan lupakan garis wajah yang tegas yang tampaknya memang diturunkan dari keluarga ibu Sehun dan Jaehyun.

"Kemana bocah yang kemarin masih merengek untuk mengajakku bermain basket?"

" _Hyung_!"

Johnny terkekeh. Oke, mungkin cukup reuni kecil keduanya. Mereka harus segera masuk sebelum acaranya benar-benar dimulai.

Johnny duduk di barisan kedua dari depan. Setelah melakukan reuni kecil dengan keluarga Oh dan keluarga Jung. Sedikit memberi tatapan mengejek saat bola matanya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Sehun yang sedari tadi bergerak tak nyaman. Ternyata bocah itu bisa _nervous_ juga.

Upacara pernikahan dimulai dengan mempelai wanita memasuki gedung. Johnny mengumpat dalam hati saat mempelai wanita berjalan secara anggun menuju altar tempat Sehun sudah berada. Kenapa keluarga Sehun pintar sekali memilih calon pendamping?

Ya, wanita yang sebentar lagi ketiban sial menjadi pedamping hidup sahabatnya itu memang cantik. Sangat. Tapi kedua mata Johnny tak bisa berpaling dari sosok yang berjalan di belakang mempelai wanita itu. Sosok yang ikut melempar senyuman bagi para tamu undangan yang datang. Senyum terindah yang pernah Johnny lihat. Kalian boleh anggap Johnny berlebihan.

"Jay,"

"Hmm?"

Johnny terus mengikuti sosok yang sekarang sudah tak lagi berjalan di belakang mempelai wanita melainkan duduk di kursi seberang tempatnya duduk. Kursi yang diisi oleh keluarga mempelai wanita.

"Pemuda yang tadi mengiringi mempelai wanita itu-"

"Oh, Taeyong?"

Johnny tersenyum tipis. Taeyong. Tampaknya nama itu akan terasa indah jika ia mengucapkannya.

"Kau kenal?"

"Ia teman sekelasku, _hyung_. Lucu bukan? Si _ahjussi_ itu berjodoh dengan kakak perempuan dari teman sekelasku. Tampaknya dunia benar-benar sempit."

 _Shit._

Johnny merasa dirinya menjijikkan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia langsung tergila-gila oleh bocah yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi dewasa?

" _Hyung_?"

Ia merasa seperti seorang om-om mesum sekarang.

.

.

"Jaehyun!"

Johnny hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya saat melihat Taeyong berlari ke arahnya. Ralat, kea rah Jaehyun. Ia buru-buru menaruh gelas di tangannya ke atas meja di dekatnya dan Jaehyun. Tak mau benar-benar membuat kekacauan kecil jika menjatuhkan gelasnya saat melihat sosok Taeyong dari jarak sedekat seperti sekarang.

"Kau bilang kakakmu itu akan terjatuh saat menaiki tangga altar tadi."

"Kau tidak tahu saja aku sudah menyusun rencana agar bisa mendorongnya dari belakang. Tapi _eomma_ cepat-cepat menarik tanganku. Tampaknya ia sudah tahu rencanaku."

Suara Jaehyun yang tertawa terdengar bagaikan angin lalu bagi Johnny. Karena yang terpenting baginya adalah memperhatikan wajah manis Taeyong yang sempurna sepuas-puasnya dari jarak dekat.

"Oh ya Tae, kenalkan ini Johnny- _ahjussi_."

Johnny sudah hampir senang setengah mati saat akhirnya Jaehyun tak lupa bahwa ada ia juga disana. Tapi begitu mendengar ucapan bocah itu, rasanya Johnny ingin mendorong wajah Jaehyun ke dalam kuah sup panas di dekatnya.

"Aaahh, Johnny- _hyung_ yang sering kau ceritakan itu?"

Beruntung sekali Johnny Taeyong-nya yang manis ini tidak ikut-ikutan memanggilnya _ahjussi_ seperti bocah sialan di sampingnya. Lihat, belum apa-apa saja ia sudah menyertai nama Taeyong dengan panggilan kepemilikan.

" _Anyeonghaseyo,_ Johnny _-hyung_. Aku Lee Taeyong, teman sekelas Jaehyun yang sekarang menjadi adik ipar dari Sehun- _hyung_!"

Lihat senyum manis yang terkembang itu. Gawat ini. Ia bisa diabetes jika Lee Taeyong terus menunjukkan kemanisannya seperti ini.

"Hai, Taeyongie~"

Johnny benar-benar merasa dirinya menjijikkan sekarang. Kenapa suaranya jadi seperti itu tadi? Kemana suara penuh wibawa seorang Johnny Seo yang biasanya ia keluarkan ketika berkenalan dengan para kolega bisnisnya?

"Woaah.. Johnny _-hyung_ bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sehun- _hyung!_ _Hyung_ , beritahu rahasianya agar bisa tinggi sepertimu!"

Johnny melongo. Sungguh, ini baru pertama kalinya Johnny ditanyai soal itu di perkenalan pertamanya dengan seseorang. Kenapa Taeyong tak bertanya tentang bagaimana ia dilahirkan dengan wajah setampan ini misalnya.

"Mana bisa kau tinggi lagi. Kau kan _hobbit_."

"Yang _hobbit_ itu Seulgi- _noona_ , bukan aku. Aku belum 20 tahun kok! Pasti bisa tinggi dan menyusul tinggimu."

"Jangan, Taeyongie."

"Huh?" Taeyong dan Jaehyun sama-sama melempar pandangannya pada satu-satunya _ahjussi_ yang nyempil diantara para remaja tanggung.

"Kau lebih menggemaskan dengan postur tubuhmu yang sekarang. Jangan mencoba untuk menjadi tinggi."

Tolong suruh Jaehyun menampar wajah _ahjussi_ tak waras satu itu.

.

.

Johnny akhirnya bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk setelah hampir 20 jam duduk di atas bangku pesawat, lalu langsung mendatangi pernikahan Sehun, kemudian diculik oleh dua remaja tanggung yang ternyata hanya memorotinya saja. _Home sweet home._ Meskipun ia menyewa kamar hotel, bukan pergi ke rumahnya yang sekarang ditinggali oleh bibi dan pamannya. Lagipula hotel ini lebih dekat dengan rumah Taeyong daripada rumahnya.

Memang baru beberapa jam yang lalu Johnny melihat Taeyong. Dan detik itu juga ia jatuh pada pesona bocah manis itu. Mungkin ini rasa ketertarikan yang paling gila yang pernah Johnny rasakan sepanjang 35 tahun hidupnya setelah memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki hubungan apapun cukup lama.

Dan seolah memperparah masa _jomblo_ -nya, Johnny tertarik pada remaja yang bahkan memiliki perbedaan usia lebih dari 15 tahun dengannya.

Jika ingin _flashback_ ke beberapa perjalanan cinta Johnny Seo, mungkin kalian tak akan menemukan mantan kekasihnya yang berusia lebih muda darinya. Johnny sudah terbiasa mengencani yang seumuran, atau yang lebih tua darinya. Jika itu lebih muda darinya mungkin hanya terpaut bulan. Tapi jika terpaut belasan tahun?

Mungkin Johnny sudah gila karena usianya hampir mendekati julukan bujang lapuk.

Tapi tak masalah. Asalkan ia bisa terus melihat senyum manis dan dua bola mata indah milik Taeyong, mau disebut _pedofil_ sekali pun Johnny rela. Biarlah imej yang sudah ia bangun sejak lama dihancurkan oleh bocah 19 tahun bernama Lee Taeyong.

Bahkan sedari tadi Johnny tak berhenti memandangi foto _selfie_ mereka tadi. Setelah meng- _crop_ Jaehyun sehingga hanya ada ia dan Taeyong di foto itu. Mengagumi betapa mungilnya tubuh Taeyong dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya. Membayangkan dirinya memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Bagaimana tubuh itu akan tenggelam di pelukannya.

Sayangnya khayalan itu harus buyar saat layar ponselnya tak lagi menampilkan wajah manis Taeyong melainkan nama **Oh-sialan-Sehun**. Johnny yang menamakan kontaknya itu sendiri.

"Kau menggangguku, sialan." Johnny tak ragu-ragu menyambut Sehun dengan umpatan begitu ia mengangkat sambungan telepon itu.

 _"_ _Kau sedang onani?"_

"Kututup teleponnya."

 _"_ _Wait wait wait! Bercanda. Sensi amat abis ngeliat sahabatnya mengakhiri masa lajang."_

"Selesaikan saja malam pertamamu dengan istrimu itu."

 _"_ _Woah.. kau cemburu Seo? Aku tak tahu selama ini kau menyimpan perasaan padaku. Harusnya kau bilang lebih awal. Atau kenapa tak kau kacaukan saja pernikahanku agar aku tak jadi menikah?"_

Lihat, betapa idiot dan sialannya sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Sudah ngebacotnya?"

 _"_ _Hehe. Kau sedang apa Seo?"_

"Kau menelponku hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu? Jangan-jangan kau yang diam-diam menyimpan perasaan padaku."

 _"_ _Lebih baik mati menjadi bujang lapuk, serius."_

"Sialnya Seulgi menjadi calon istrimu."

 _"_ _Terima kasih atas restunya."_

"Cepat bodoh, aku ingin istirahat."

 _"_ _Kata Jaehyun kau menyukai Taeyong."_

Benar kan, bukan hanya Oh Sehun saja yang sialan. Sepupunya itu juga sialannya gak kalah dari sahabat sialannya.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

 _"_ _Berarti kau harus memperlakukanku dengan baik mulai sekarang."_

"Apa hubungannya, bodoh."

 _"_ _Aku calon kakak iparmu, idiot. Mulai berlakulah baik padaku atau aku tak akan merestuimu dengan Taeyong."_

Johnny benar-benar tak percaya Sehun baru saja mengganggunya yang tengah memandangi foto Taeyong hanya untuk mengancamnya seperti itu.

"Aku bisa kawin lari kalau kau tak merestui. Lagipula siapa yang butuh restumu."

 _"_ _Woah.. kau sudah tak sabar rupanya? Taeyong belum lulus sekolah, loh."_

"Tunggu saja undangannya."

 _"_ _Kau gila, Seo Youngho."_

"Katakan siapa yang lebih gila memilih menelpon sahabat gilanya dibanding menghabiskan malam pertama dengan istrinya."

 _"_ _Sial, pantas saja Seulgi sudah mulai membuka gaun tidurya dari tadi."_

"Nikmati malam pertamamu, bung."

Johnny tak menunggu Sehun untuk berujar lagi dan segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sebelum mematikan ponselnya agar Sehun tak berniat mengganggunya lagi. Mengenal Sehun lebih dari 20 tahun, Johnny bisa menduga apa rencana Sehun selanjutnya. Kemungkinan 99% Sehun akan menelponnya lagi saat ia sedang melakukan _sex_ dengan istrinya. Untuk apa? Hanya untuk memamerkan dirinya yang ternyata sudah lepas dari titel bujang lapuk.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hanya ingin ikut meramaikan Johnyong ff yang masih bisa dihitung jari. Btw, Johnyong itu kopel NCT pertama yang gue langsung suka begitu SM ngeluarin info tentang SM Rookies pas tahun 2013. Apalagi pas waktu itu gue Taunya Cuma Taeyong, Johnny, Seulgi sama Irene. Dan sekarang si Jyani udah debut, terciptalah 95 BFF. Cukup mengenyampingkan jiwa Jaeyong shipper gue. Tapi kalo mau diurut, serius, Johnyong tetep posisi pertama. Kedua baru Jaeyong. Dan sisanya, semua kopel dimana Taeyong menjadi uke.

Anyone with me?


End file.
